Grass (type)
The Grass type (Japanese: くさタイプ Grass type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Grass-type Pokémon are Erika of Celadon City, Gardenia of Eterna City, Cilan of Striaton City, Ramos of Coumarine City, and Trial Captain Mallow of Lush Jungle. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Grass-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Grass-type Pokémon are immune to . Generation II onwards Starting in Generation VI, Grass-type Pokémon are immune to and . Characteristics Defense Defensively, Grass types have both good and bad points. While they have key resistances to , , and , they are tied with in having the most weaknesses out of all types with five, although only , , and are commonly used offensively. Additionally, most Grass types have well-balanced defensive stats, and two of their weaknesses have poor offensive stats on average. On the other hand, many Grass types also have double weaknesses, with some having two. Since Generation I, a particular asset of Grass types is being the only type that is immune to . As of Generation VI, Grass-type Pokémon are also immune to , such as and , as well as . As these moves are mostly learned by Grass types, this enables them to provide support to the rest of their team and can make them difficult to defeat. Because of this, Grass types are often switched into each other. Grass-type Pokémon are categorically more affected by weather than other types. They gain both positive and negative benefits under the two common weather conditions; empowers , and but also empowers , whereas weakens Fire but also weakens Solar Beam and Synthesis, and makes the dangerous incapable of missing. Grass-types also have Abilities relating to the weather more often than other types. Offense Although they can ly handle , , and Pokémon, Grass types have several disadvantages. As Grass-type attacks are resisted by seven types, double resistances to Grass are common, although so are double weaknesses. Most Grass-type attacks are not very powerful or have severe drawbacks prior to Generation IV, and the majority of Grass types have narrow attacking coverage, traditionally playing more of a supportive role with and . Despite this, a majority of Grass types have above-average or , and Grass types deal 4× super effective damage to more Pokémon than any other type. When is in the effect, the power of Grass-type moves is increased by 50% if the user is on the ground. Contest properties In contests, Grass-type moves are typically moves, but can also be any of the other four contest conditions. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 98 Grass-type Pokémon or 12.2% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Grass-type in at least one of their forms), making it the fourth most common type. Pure Grass-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Half Grass-type Pokémon Primary Grass-type Pokémon |} Secondary Grass-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Grass type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Grass-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Grass-type move, uses a Grass-type move, is sent out against a Grass-type opponent, is holding a , or is holding a or . Since Generation VI, Grass-type Pokémon are also immune to . Exclusive Abilities Only Grass-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Grass-type Pokémon of any generation, with 21 (including Rotom's Mow form), and Generation VI introduced the fewest Grass-type Pokémon, with nine. * Generation I introduced the most Grass-type moves of any generation, with 10, and Generation II introduced the fewest Grass-type moves, with three. * The Grass type and/or Pokémon of the type have been referred to using the term "plant" instead on some occasions: ** In the English Generation I games, the Gym guide in Cerulean Gym refers to Pokémon of the Grass type as "plant Pokémon". In the English versions of , he instead mentions "Grass-type Pokémon". In the Japanese versions of the Generation I games and FireRed and LeafGreen, he mentions the Grass type itself, calling it the "Plant type" (Japanese: しょくぶつタイプ). ** Another reference to "plant Pokémon" (Japanese: しょくぶつポケモン) is made by Professor Oak in the Japanese , and international , classifying as such when the is about to choose it as their . This is also the case in the Japanese versions of ; in contrast, he calls it the "grass Pokémon" in the English versions. *** This same reference is also used in the first episode of Pokémon Origins. * The Grass type has the most Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stones, with a total of 11. It is also the type that can utilize the most stones, having at least one Pokémon that can evolve via the , , , and . * The Grass type has been paired with every other type except for the Fire type. * Grass is the only type to have more than one , having five of them. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=くさ (草) Kusa |bg=Растителни Rastitelni |zh_yue=草 |zh_cmn=草 |cs=Travní |da=Græs |nl=Gras |fi=Ruoho |fr_ca=Herbe |fr_eu=Plante |de=Pflanze |el=Φυτού Fytoú |he=עשב Esev |hu=Fű |id=Tanaman |it=Erba |ko=풀 Pul |no=Gress |pl=Trawiasty |pt_br=Planta Grama |pt_eu=Erva |ro=Iarbă |ru=Трава Trava |es_la=Hierba |es_eu=Planta |sv=Gräs |th=พืช Phụ̄ch หญ้า H̄ỵ̂ā |vi=Cỏ }}